A Taste of Darkness
by jowritesfiction
Summary: Emma searches for Regina after 4.19. Spoilers for that episode... kind of. Basically a bit of smut that wouldn't leave my mind.


Emma was different.

She wasn't the same woman that Regina was used to – the woman that she shared a child with and had fallen for a pirate. She didn't look like the child of pure love or the savior of her curse. She looked like darkness - like an unforgiving sea behind her blue eyes. Snow's fears were real and the deed was done.

Emma was dark or at least there was a darkness in her that Regina knew all too well. A darkness that was so familiar that it had Regina retreating from the blonde woman and hiding in her home for nearly 24 hours. A darkness that had Regina backed against the wall of her study while Emma stalked towards her with purpose.

And then Emma's mouth was crashing against Regina's – all teeth and tongue and pressure. It was demanding, this kiss, searching and insistent, as a hand thread through dark hair and the other bit against her hip. It was like drowning, this all-encompassing sense of dread and relief in one fluid movement as Emma's hip stuttered closer to her and Regina found herself kissing back just as hard.

It was wrong – foolish even, but Emma was persistent and Regina could feel the darkness seeping in. She could feel the magic swirling around them and taste the sweetness that darkness held. She knew she should stop this – whatever it was. But then Emma's hand was grazing against her silk-covered breast, with her mouth trailing down her jaw and Regina's eyes fluttered closed.

Regina was moaning and Emma joined in somewhere between pulling Regina's skirt up her waist and rubbing her fingers against the wet lace she found there. Then Emma's teeth pulled at Regina's neck before she slid her tongue to soothe the mark, while her hand pressed against Regina's clit. "Spread your legs, Regina." She practically snarled, her fingers pressing harder as her mouth bit at the top of Regina's breasts.

Regina followed the command, her heart hammering in her chest, as she spread her legs and watched Emma kneel before her. It was like sweet torture waiting for Emma to strike next, revelling in the moment of quiet before the blonde was yanking her lace underthings down her legs. Then Emma pressed her mouth against Regina's core, two fingers sliding inside of her while her mouth sucked at her clit. And the pressure was incredible, wet heat sucking and biting at her clit while fingers pounded and curled inside of her.

She had joked years ago about this – the saviour tasting her forbidden fruit. But the reality was so much more rewarding as she clawed against the wall, trying to find purchase in case her legs gave out. And then she was coming, far faster than she thought possible when Emma bit her clit again, her fingers curling at just the right spot. Her moan was louder than she wanted and she was coming faster than she wanted – giving in to whatever this was faster than she ever thought possible.

And there was shame in that, as she somehow still wanted to be the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest with Snow White's daughter between her legs. It was a small victory, one that she didn't know she wanted, but then Emma was talking to her, murmuring encouragements and hissing compliments and Regina felt herself falling further into the darkness. The darkness that had protected her for years and took her pain away and replaced it with pride and strength. And suddenly it all made sense.

"That's right. Come for me." Emma encouraged, pumping her fingers in and out as she pressed a kiss against Regina's thigh, glancing up and catching Regina's jet black eyes and delicious smirk. Then suddenly she was teleporting in a puff of smoke until she found herself naked on Regina's bed with her hands tied together at the headboard and Regina stalking towards her in her crinkled pencil skirt and purple silk bra.

"Now you're at my mercy and I'm going to make you beg for it." Regina tempted, before crawling onto the bed and straddling the other woman's naked torso.


End file.
